Slam Dunk College Arc : My Life As A College Basketball Player
by The Enlightened Kitsune
Summary: Sakuragi never understood the true meaning of genius. Till he was forced to take that role. Coming in as one of the top college prospects and a new look. Sakuragi is in the states to take himself to the next level and lead his team to an NCAA championship. A suspenseful, funny and deep look at growing as a player. " All I want to know is who i truly am.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

For me there was nothing better than empty basketball gym. The ball to some people was just plain annoying. To some it was the sound of hope. That represented an escape to another world.

For me it wasn't an escape. Because Basketball was my life.

My name is Sakuragi Hanamichi and I am a Basketball Genius.

Although I have matured a lot since then.

It was my first time ever overseas. I had been staying at Georgetown University. After receiving offers from KU, UNLV and UCLA I felt that this was the best place for me.

It got lonely at times. As my limited English had kept me from making friends with some of the other students. Anime and Manga culture seemed to be big in the states as i had just noticed a girl walking with a Hunter X Hunter Gon key chain.

But I did enjoy the food and I could get used to all the beautiful women around.

Practice was a lot more intense than I had expected but for me I never missed a step as I knew why i was there.

Sawakita had gone to attend Kansas University and Rukuwa plays for Kentucky.

Maki has had it tough, Drafted late in the second round of the nba he struggling to keep a roster spot on the end of the bench. Those days of Shohoku versus Kainan would never had led me to believe Maki would be playing the underdog.

But that's just how it was here. From the richest parts of D.C. to the Ghettos. It was a constant fight for survival and a constant fight for success. You were either working because you were afraid to lose or working because you wanted nothing less but success.

I was I walked through the campus on this cold morning I couldn't help but think about the past legends that have played here. Allen Iverson, Alonzo Mourning, Dikembe Mutombo and Patrick Ewing. Georgetown dealt with a lot of players that were misfits, rough and physical.

This place fit me perfectly.

As I opened up the gym door, I surprisingly see somebody I never would have expected to see.

"Coach Scott, Why Is he here?!" I shouted.

"Ah Sakuragi, This is a new transfer and your new teammate. Nobunaga Kiyota"

" THE MONKEY FROM KAINAN IS BACK!"

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"It's been awhile, Sakuragi….." Kiyota said with a blank look on his face.

"I don't want you screwing me up out there". Sakuragi said.

Chapter 2: The Squad.

I thought it would be crazier to be honest. With him around and all the history we have had. But I guess he has matured.

Kiyota: "Hey Hanamichi, Is rebounding still all you can do? XD "

I take back what I said about him. Our team looked big, we had a lot of intimidating players. There was,

Josh Gordon, From Chicago, 6"6" Small Forward. African American. Lockdown defender.

Justin Green, From Oakland, 6"11" Center. White. Rebounder.

Ameer Keita, From the Country of Morocco, 6"4" Africa, Shooting guard. Three Point Specialist.

Those were the schools top recruits. The rest of us seemed just like we were fillers, to fill roster spots throughout the season. Our coach was Kevin Leon, Who was raised in America but half Filipino as his mother was from the Philippines.

Coach Kevin: ALRIGHT EVERYBODY, GATHER UP. I've been looking at all of your abilities in practice. I'm impressed, But this level of play from you isn't going to cut it. As nobody on this team seems to stand out offensively we are going to have to work out a system.

While you are here you play by my rules. You play our type of basketball. You play for each other, Remember you aren't playing for yourselves, You are playing for the whole city that will be watching you.

This isn't just a game.

Now go get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow for practice again, Also we have a practice game in about a month against Kentucky.

Sakuragi and Kiyota: RUKAWAS TEAM!

At that point I realized how much more important basketball was to this country more than I think anybody in the world realizes. They have their hopes and dreams riding on us. But I know I can smile that I know I won't fail them. I've got a secret weapon I've been saving for America…..

*Kiyota and Sakuragi walked out together back to their dorm*

Kiyota: Kentucky, Man that isn't even fair.

Sakuragi: Yeah but if Rukawa plays I already know they are going to lose anyway.

Kiyota: DON'T JOKE AROUND. You know how important this game is going to be.

Sakuragi: Relax dude, it's just a practice game. Why are you getting so worked for anyway?

Kiyota: You know he's on the team right… That monster.

Sakuragi: You need to stop zoning out, People here are going to think Japanese people are normally this crazy.

Kiyota: Eddy Black.

Sakuragi: huh who is that? What a weird name, Eddy Black, Is he African American? *Sakurai Laughs*

Kiyota: No well he is, But This isn't funny. It goes back to when I was on Kainan. After I took over the point guard role on the team as Maki had graduated. A student from America came to visit our basketball program. I had worked extremely hard all year to make it to a division one school in America. He is the same age as us. It was right before the nationals too.

He challenged me to a 1 on 1 match. I started on offense, I exploded on my first step and went around him, I got near the hoop, Exploded and jumped for the dunk!

And he was there, Right in front of me. He was only 6"1" yet he blocked my dunk and sent me flying backwards.

He then took the ball.

Eddy Black: Trash, Do you really think you could beat me with that? Come on now. I let you past me. To see what you could do. They told me you could dunk great, but dawg you ain't got no power.

I got up and went on defense. He did an even quicker first step than I did and jumped from the same spot. But he pulled back the ball so far for the dunk that there I stopped going up, As I went down. His arm slammed down on the rim! THE GIANT BOOM WAS HEARD ALL THROUGH THE GYM.

Which was followed by silence, and awe. How a player of his size could even do that. The 1 on 1 was recorded and put on his highlight tape to get recruited, Colleges all over saw that play. I was humiliated.

Sakuragi: Kiyota…..

Kiyota: THAT'S WHY YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND THIS ISNT JUST FUCKING ANY MATCH. This guy is the starting point guard and in the starting lineup with Rukawa playing shooting guard.

They have the backcourt from hell.

~Basketball Note: Backcourt is the pairing of guards, The point guard and the shooting guard on a team~

*Sakuragi puts his hand on the shoulder of Kiyota*

Sakuragi: You think too much man, But don't worry. I will absolutely get revenge for you. I will crush him. And for Rukawa.

I was going to crush anyway.

To be continued. 


End file.
